


Infected

by Likhoradka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likhoradka/pseuds/Likhoradka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets stuck on the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> For maeleene on Tumblr, who prompted 'stuck on the side of the road.'

Sam glared at his surroundings. He shifted his glare to the car he had been driving. Of all the things that could have gone wrong, he hadn’t been expecting to run out of gas. Next time, he was going to make sure the damn gas gauge worked.

He may as well start walking. The last gas station was at least six miles back. He certainly didn’t want to call Dean for help. Not for running out of gas. He’d never live it down.

His mind wandered as he walked. They had a demon on their side. Sort of. After being so completely and utterly fooled by Ruby, Sam didn’t know what to think. How much could they trust Crowley? Sure, they had the Colt back, but what good was it to them? It didn’t work like they were hoping.

He sighed mournfully to himself. What were they going to do?

‘Well, well. Would you look at this. A moose in its natural habitat.’

Sam groaned and turned to glare at the demon leaning against a sign post. ‘What do you want, Crowley?’

‘Not gas. Obviously,’ Crowley replied with a grin.

Sam glared and kept walking.

Crowley pushed off the post and kept pace with Sam. ‘Where do you need to get to?’ he asked. ‘I may be willing to cut you a deal.’

‘I don’t need to sell my soul for gas or a ride, or whatever you’re offering,’ Sam replied as he sped up.

‘It’s not just souls I’m interested in,’ Crowley said.

Sam halted and turned to face Crowley, confusion evident on his face. He really shouldn’t ask. Shouldn’t give the demon the time of day. But, his curiosity got the best of him. ‘Then what _do_ you want?’

Crowley flashed a winning grin.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean looked up when Sam entered the motel room. He raised a brow as he looked at the clock. ‘Hot date at the library?’

Sam blushed brightly. ‘No!’ he said quickly as he hurried to the bathroom to hide for at least a few minutes. He sighed as he leaned against the door. Something was wrong with him. Some leftover infection from all the demon blood he had consumed. That had to be it. He opened his eyes and frowned at the bathroom. Lit candles littered every surface, and rose petals lay strewn across the floor. A soft splash drew his attention to the bathtub.

His stomach clenched as he pulled back the shower curtain. He stared at the mountain of fluffy bubbles and the demon smiling up at him.

‘Ready for round two?’

Sam just stared.

‘I’ll give you free wifi for two whole months,’ Crowley offered. ‘Wherever you are. Instant access to the internet.’

Sam sighed as he pulled his shirt off. He grinned as an appreciative grunt was directed at him.

Something was definitely wrong with him.


End file.
